The present invention relates to nonvolatile memories.
FIG. 1 illustrates a flash memory cell 110 described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,575 issued May 2, 2000 to Jenq. The cell is formed in and over a semiconductor substrate 120. Silicon dioxide 130 is thermally grown on substrate 120 to a thickness of 180 Å. Select gate 140 is formed on oxide 130. Silicon dioxide. 150 (100 Å) is thermally grown on a region of substrate 120 not covered by the select gate. ONO 154 (a sandwich of a layer of silicon dioxide, a layer of silicon nitride, and another layer of silicon dioxide) is formed on select gate 140. Floating gate 160 is formed on dielectric layers 150, 154. A portion of floating gate 160 overlies the select gate 140.
ONO layer 164 is formed on the floating and select gates. Control gate 170 is formed on ONO 164. The control gate overlies floating gate 160 and select gate 140.
N+ source and drain regions 174, 178 are formed in substrate 120.
FIG. 2 shows a circuit diagram of a memory array of cells 110. This is a NOR array. Each cell is shown schematically as a floating gate transistor and a select transistor connected in series. Select gate lines 140, control gate lines 170, and source lines 178 extend in the row direction (Y direction) throughout the array. Each select gate line 140 provides the select gates for one row of the array. Each control gate line 170 provides the control gates for one row. Each source line 178 is connected to source/drain regions 178 of two adjacent rows (here the same numeral 178 is used for the source lines and the source/drain regions). Bitlines 180 extend in the column direction (X direction). Each bitline 180 is connected to the regions 174 of two adjacent columns.
A cell 110 is programmed by hot electron injection from the cell's channel region (the P type region in substrate 120 below the cell's floating and select gates) to floating gate 160. The cell is erased by Fowler-Nordheim tunneling of electrons from floating gate 160 to source line region 178. The cell is read by sensing a current on the corresponding bitline region 174.
The memory includes peripheral circuitry (not shown) including decoders, sense amplifiers, high voltage generators, and other circuits used for the memory access. It is desirable to provide improved manufacturing techniques for fabricating the memory and the peripheral circuits.